One common form of window shade comprises a fabric or other material that is wound upon a roller that is fixed or mounted to the top portion of the window frame. The fabric can be pulled downwardly and unrolled from the roller in order to block or minimize the amount of light infusion through the window. Later, when it is desired to allow unrestricted light to pass through the window, the fabric is typically wound back upon the roller through the use of one of a wide variety of different mechanical mechanisms. Most commonly the bottom portion of the fabric is fixed to a generally horizontal member that is generically referred to as a bottom bar. The bottom bar serves the purpose of finishing off the lower portion of the fabric, and also acts as an element of mass or weight that helps the fabric to hang taught and straight. Often the bottom bar is comprised of extruded plastic or aluminum.
Window shades are typically created in a wide variety of different lengths, including custom lengths, in order to accommodate windows of varying widths. To assist in the lowering of the shade a rope or cord pull, or in some cases a wand, may be attached to the mid-portion of the bottom bar. Since the window shade, and hence the bottom bar, may be of a variety of different widths, the particular location of the attachment of the pull cord or wand to the bottom bar will vary from window to window. It is therefore desirable to have a mechanism that permits the attachment of the pull cord or wand at various positions along the length of the bottom bar. Accordingly, the present invention concerns a mechanism that assists in the connection of a pull cord or wand to the bottom bar and that permits the pull cord or wand to be located at various positions along the length of the bottom bar.